Purple Cloaks
Purple cloaks (also known as Knights of the Order of honorable Randolf, Purple ones, Randolfsrittern, the Cloaks) are elite combat units serving directly under Emperor's command. They are considered to be bravest defenders of the Empire, second to none. They were originally Emperor's bodyguards that later developed fully into the field combat unit. History The first man to wear purple cloak was knight Randolf, called Honorable after his death. He was ordinary knight but due to his bravery and remarkable proofs on the battlefield he was allowed to get closer to the Emperor and his court. It was here where Emperor personally noticed him, when Randolf single-handedly fought off 5 men, thus saving Emperor's life during the Grey week. Emperor Ludwigg II. Baschsteig appointed him as commander of his bodyguard. Randolf seized the opportunity and reformed the guard into battle unit with competencies limited by palace walls. This first unit persisted till this day, known as Legion I Blutsbrüder. As the time went on, Purple cloak gained on the manpower and its tasks grew bigger. Recruits and Training As a general rule, person serving in the Purple cloaks is a veteran from another military unit and can join he ranks only after formal invitation coming from the Purple cloaks officer. Person can be recommended to the officer by anybody, but it is solely to officer's discretion whether or not he will recommend the recruit. Once a year the Emperor's War Chamber reviews the applications and and either allows or denies the recruit to start with the training. The members of the Chamber review recruit's record int he military First part of the training is rather about the mind than about the body. Recruit needs to prove not only his devotion to the Emperor and Giesser, but also show he is able to think fast, carry out the orders but also to make right decisions. Since anybody in the Purple cloaks can climb through the ranks, there is equal chance for the noble man and farm boy to become an officer. For this reason it is important to establish early on who is and who is not a commander material. Fanaticism (towards the Emperor and the gods) is as important as cold, analytical mind. Many recruits fail because they are unable to find the equilibrium between the two. "What we need for the Cloaks is devoted scholars, nothing less." Oscar Heihne, Legion XII (Burning Shields) Present Nowadays Purple cloaks serve as elite battle unit. Legions are stationed in bigger cities or fortresses, bigger number of them is also present near military border. Legion I has permanent stay in the capital city Rasshaven, fulfilling ceremonial and guarding duties, however, maintaining high combat preparedness. Despite option to sign up directly to Purple cloaks, majority of the recruits are being drafted as veterans from another combat units. Since Purple cloaks are elite combat unit there are high standards to be maintained. Despite strict regulations, there were cases when standards were lowered, mainly in the war time, when there is need to muster larger number of new units or replenish the existing ones. Men of the Purple cloaks are legendary for their loyalty, political reliability and high combat value. Each legion is given honor name and banner with almost sacred character. List of legions * Legion VI (Mountain Wolves) * Legion XII (Burning Shields)Category:Organizations Category:Empire Category:Military